The present invention relates generally to the field of intermetallic reactions, and more particularly to the destruction of integrated circuit (IC) components using intermetallic reactions.
Intermetallic reactions are exothermic reactions that involve numerous elements such as aluminum (Al), antimony (Sb), barium (Ba), beryllium (Be), bismuth (Bi), boron (B), cadmium (Cd), calcium (Ca), carbon (C), cerium (Ce), cobalt (Co), chromium (Cr), copper (Cu), germanium (Ge), hafnium (Hf), iron (Fe), lanthanum (La), lead (Pb), lithium (Li), magnesium (Mg), manganese (Mn), molybdenum (Mo), niobium (Nb), nickel (Ni), palladium (Pd), potassium (K), praseodymium (Pr), platinum (Pt), plutonium (Pu), samarium (Sm), selenium (Se), silicon (Si), sodium (Na), strontium (Sr), sulfur (S), tantalum (Ta), tellurium (Te), thorium (Th), tin (Sn), titanium (Ti), tungsten (W), uranium (U), vanadium (V), Yttrium (Y), zinc (Zn), and zirconium (Zr). The term “intermetallic reactions,” which was introduced in the 1950s, has become somewhat of a misnomer since elements from virtually every periodic group except the halogens and noble gases participate in these reactions.
The individual elements used in intermetallic reactions tend to be relatively unreactive. However, strongly exothermic reactions take place when certain pairs of the elements are combined and ignited. Sources of ignition include electrical discharge, flame, mechanical friction, impact, etc. In many intermetallic reactions, oxygen is not required and no gases are produced. The products of many of these reactions are solid-state compounds exhibiting metallic bonding, defined stoichiometry, and an ordered crystal structure. Because of the intense heat generated, intermetallic reactions have found many uses in applications such as welding, bonding, melting, and microelectronics.